


Not Alone

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans goes onto the platform for the first time alone. Luckily she recognises someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Lily Evans is trembling as she arrives on the platform. It all worked as the Professor said it would but still, that was a _wall_ she just walked through. Her parents had said their goodbyes on the other side with Petunia on the verge of throwing a fit and bringing the Muggles down on them. Slowly she pushes her trolley forward and wonders how she will get it onto the train itself until she spots Severus further down. His mother is there, ignoring many people's eyes as they recognise her. Biting her lip Lily starts towards them. She isn't alone.


End file.
